


Lil One-shots

by Latteisnotnormal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gore, Major Character Injury, but he's a ghost now, fear of silence, i cant think of more tags, lmk if i need to tag something else, no beta we die like wilbur, so its kinda okay?, this is just me projecting onto tommy so far lol, why did schlatt get a funeral and wilbur did not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latteisnotnormal/pseuds/Latteisnotnormal
Summary: Super short one shots I've writtenChapter 1: Tommy gets kicked out of the VC (angst)Chapter 2: Tommy gets left stuck in the piston (angst & gore)Chapter 3: Ghostbur reflects on his death and legacy at the shrine (angst)Chapter 4: This is second part to Chapter Two: No Response (Angst & Gore)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I have this intense fear of silence, for some goddamn reason, so I decided to vent a little about it with this mini oneshot of tommy.

"Hey guys! Guys this isn't funny!" 

Tommy has been banned from the vc for a couple minutes now, waiting in silence with his stream. He's been muted many times before but this was different. Tommy is afraid of silence. Absolutely terrified of it. 

"What a bunch of losers ay chat?" He laughs loudly, maybe a little louder than normal. He waits, reading the chat, but honestly it isn't the same. The silence is deafening. His parents aren't home and the in-game music isn't playing and no one is in the vc with him and its so quiet it's so so quiet- 

He starts rambling. 

He can't stop rambling. 

Chat is starting to get annoyed. He just knows it. He can't even look at it anymore. 

He doesn't care. 

He just has to fill the silence. 

It's incredible that no one has caught on yet. It's why he's so loud and talks so much. Silence is terrifying. It makes his ears ring and his heart rate increase and his lungs close in. 

They don't really care though.... 

"Tommyyyyyyy we're baaaack." Wilbur's voice cuts through his rambling. "You're seriously still talking? You never shut up do you." 

"What can I say big man it's what i do." 

They continue playing.


	2. No Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets left alone after he gets stuck in the piston. (Angst & Gore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another lil vent thing. This one includes the fear of abandonment as well as fear of silence. There is some gore so be warned.

Tommy holds his breath as he listens to footsteps moving away from where he was trapped. He had gotten himself stuck and they were just leaving him. They trapped him even more and now they were leaving. The breath he was holding escapes against his will, followed by raipid inhales and exhales as he realizes he can't hear them anymore. His leg hurts so bad. God it hurts. And it's so quiet. They're leaving him in silence and in pain. He tries again to tug lightly at his leg but lets out a shocked yelp when the piston shifts again and presses into his leg harder, beginning to pierce the skin there. Fuck. No no no no no. This can't be happening. It's not happening. 

"WILBUR!" 

No response. 

"TECHNO?" 

No response. 

"PLEASE GOD ANYONE!" 

No response. 

"TUBbo?" His voice cracks as tears begin to take over, vision blurring. He can't hear anything. God it's so quiet. He tries screaming again but keeps choking on his own sobs. 

He can't- He can't do this anymore. Why can't he have his discs? He just wants his discs. They always made the silence go away. 

He takes a deep breath and resolves himself to his next course of action. 

He pulls on his leg again. 

The piston shifts and the loud sound of metal shifting is followed by the sickening sound of a cracking as Tommy screams bloody murder. 

He slowly drags himself away from the piston, leaving the lower half of his leg behind as he tries to muffle his cries into his shoulder. Holy shit holy shit holy shit. He feels bile rise in his throat but pushes it down, he has to get out of here. 

He pushes himself up to lean against the wall of the small area on his one good leg and begins to blindly tug at the gravel in front of him. 

After what feels like ages he manages to rip away enough for him to get through, hands torn and bleeding. 

Pushing and pulling himself out of the hole he somehow manages to make his way to his room in a blur of pain, tears, blood, and screams. 

The others finally find him, hours later, passed out against his jukebox as it plays an upbeat tune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur reflects on his death and legacy at the shrine (angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID SCHLATT GET A FUNERAL AND WILBUR DIDN'T

Ghostbur floats in silence near the shrine, the one meant to bring him back to life. 

It’s strange. 

This amalgamation of surface level mementos is probably the closest thing to a funeral he’ll ever have. 

He moves towards it, hand passing through the tnt sitting next it. Even as a ghost, he feels a chill run down his spine, the urge to grin at the sight of the deadly weapon welling up inside him. It was terrible-

Why did they all remember Alivebur as only this? He was more than a tyrant and a- 

A villain. 

You’d think they’d at least include maybe a guitar. 

But no. He was reduced to his country and his mistakes. 

That is all Alivebur was. 

Ghostbur reaches up to his face and brushes his cheek, transparent hand coming back tinted blue. 

He looks up at the shrine. 

Hm when did he get here? 

Shrugging, he moves away and wonders where Phil is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting is weird on purpose. I just kinda imagine that's how ghostbur is.
> 
> I also know it's very short- but that's what this is for lol


	4. No Response (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 to Chapter Two titled No Response. Tommy was left stuck in the pistons and- it didn't end well. (Angst & Gore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some one asked for a part 2 and I have attempted to deliver. I didn't edit this like at all but I hope its goodl

Wilbur makes his way into Pogtopia followed by Techno and Tubbo, all of them ginning and laughing at something Tubbo said. 

“Tommy!” He yells out into the ravine. “You’ll never guess what just happened!” The man is met with silence and his brow furrows in confusion. “Tommy?” He turns to the other two. Techno just shrugs.

“Maybe he’s still stuck?” Tubbo suggests quietly.

“Good idea Tubbo.” He pats the boy on the head before starting to make his way to where they left Tommy. “I’ll go there, you two check his room.”

He strides across the distance to the little area where Tommy got stuck within a minute. Peering into the small hole, his heart stops and he has to cover his mouth to stop himself from crying out. 

The small space looks like a murder scene, blood covers the walls and the pistons, he looks a little closer- is that a shoe? Oh god- no. He averts his eyes and looks at the trail of blood making it’s way away from the area. How did he not notice that before? It looks like Tommy had been severely injured and dragged his way towards-

An ear piercing scream snaps him out of his thoughts and he goes sprinting towards the noise. Rounding the corner into Tommy's room he sees Techno holding Tubbo into his chest, making sure to cover the boy’s eyes. The piglin hybrid looks pale as he nods to the other side of the room. Wilbur’s eyes follow the piglin’s gaze and he gasps, wanting to turn away but unable to. 

Tommy was leaning against his jukebox, a quiet tune playing from it. Blood covered everything. His right hand was passed out and deathly pale, one of his legs appeared to be missing. Techno seems to notice this at the same time because the hybrid shoves a sobbing Tubbo towards Wilbur and falls to his knees next to Tommy, quickly trying to access the boy’s wounds. 

Assuming Techno could handle it from here, Wilbur leads Tubbo out of the room and into his own. He gently sets the kid onto his bed and squats in front of him.

“Hey.” He says quietly. “Can you look at me?” No response. “Come on Tubbs, I need you to look at me.” The younger slowly lifts his head and his eyes meet Wilbur’s, shining with tears. “Hi. Okay. How much did you see?” The boy’s eyes just widen and he looks like he’s gonna cry even harder so Wilbur doesn’t push further. “Hey, its gonna be okay. Techno’s got him. He has potions on him at all times and he’s gonna make sure Tommy’s okay.”

“We-” Tubbo finally manages to choke out words, voice barely audible. “We just left him there.” Wilbur’s heart breaks as he realizes, yes, that’s exactly what they did. He stands up and sits next to Tubbo, pulling the kid closer. “Why did we do that.” It wasn’t a question so Wilbur doesn’t answer. The two just sit in silence and wait for Techno to come back. 

Now, Wilbur isn’t a religious man, but he finds himself praying frantically to anything he can think of. Please god let Tommy be okay. Please let him forgive us. Please just-

And as he expected- no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I might add more idk... would ya'll wanna see that?


End file.
